


A Sudden Change – Midnight Cinderella Imagines

by Kashimalin



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: The Princess of Wysteria is victim to an accident that forces her to cut her hair short. What happens when she surprises her significant other with the new hairstyle?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a personal project of seeing how well I used a single "imagine" concept and applying it to ten characters. I had lots of fun with it, and hope to do it again sometime soon!

Seldom were you able to visit the orphanages in Wysteria. With the recent announcement of your engagement to the public, your schedule was filled to the brim. Meals, lessons, even your sleep was arranged in a strict order. Scarcely were you permitted any sort of frivolous excursion or meeting. 

So when Giles gave you the option of going into town for a royal outing, you requested to meet with the children at the local orphanage. It had been ages since you last saw them, and you were eager to know how they were doing.

When you arrive, they instantly pull you into a series of games and tea parties, indoors and outdoors. When they settle for lunch, you are given a tour of the premises, the director himself guiding you through the halls and gardens. Afterwards, they join you outside, their boundless energy pulling you through countless sessions of tag and hide-n-seek. 

When the sun begins to set, you call the children around. You kneel in the center of the circle, smiling at all of them in turn. 

“I will be departing soon. So, I want to know: what should we do for our final game? Suggest something we can all play!” You can barely get your last words out. There is an overwhelming flood of responses in high-pitched voices. It takes you only a few seconds to soothe the chaos and ask the children in turn. 

Suddenly, someone sneezes. You think nothing of it – until one girl cries out in horror.

“He got gum in the princess’ hair!” 

A chorus of disgusted sounds rise up. Your hand flies back to your hair, and your fingers meet what you feared most: a wad of gum. Your cheeks flush with embarrassment as you stand. The director, noticing the commotion, hurries over. He assesses the damage to your hair as he locates the child responsible, scowling at them. 

“I am so deeply, terribly sorry, Your Highness. Something like this will never happen again!” He bows deeply, clutching the offending child close. He forces them to bow as well, and you hear them squeak out an apology. 

“Please, rise.” You shake your head. “There is no trouble. Just let the children know I’m sorry for leaving early.” 

“Your Highness, we still beg for your forgiveness. We hope that this transgression doesn’t cause too much trouble for you, and that you can remove it easily.” 

“Don’t worry; I will think of something.” You say your final goodbyes and head towards your carriage, settling in with a sigh. You feel the sticky clump in your hair with every rock of the carriage. A small part of you wonders if it is even possible to remove it. You know that your hairdresser can simply cut around the gum and shape what hair is left. 

Or, you could try something new. Something you had wanted to do for a while now. 

You summon the hairdresser to your quarters. She curses when she sees what has happened, and suggests cutting around it. But, you bring up your other idea, and a discussion ensues. After a few minutes, you have made a choice. With a smile, the hairdresser reaches for a different set of tools...


	2. Alyn's Reaction

You felt confident when the hairdresser left your room that afternoon, admiring your new hairstyle in the mirror. Nico had come by and complimented it. A meeting with Giles and Leo in the evening about plans for the ceremony brought mild confusion, but overall acceptance of the change. 

However, you were reluctant to show your face to Alyn. Each time you tried to find him, you found yourself giving up. Whether out of fear or uncertainty, something held you back. 

Finally, after Robert finds you and gives you an encouraging word or two, you make your way to the stables. The sun is just barely hanging over the horizon, casting a hazy orange glow over the training grounds. You tentatively stepped through the doorway of the stables, looking about. 

Immediately, you spy Alyn. He is tending to his horse, brushing their coat as he murmurs soothing reassurances. You hold your position and wait for him to set his tools down. “Hello, Alyn.” 

Alyn turns around. For a moment, you catch the happiness on his face, eager to see you after a long day. However, it vanishes the moment he notices the length of your hair. 

“What happened?” He’s on his feet in an instant. Alyn hurries over, fingers weaving through the short locks. “You… did you cut your hair? Or did something happen?” 

“Nothing bad happened. … Well, that’s not quite true. Something did happen, and it forced me to cut my hair. But it was an accident!” Alyn raised an eyebrow, encouraging you to continue. “At the orphanage today, one of the children got gum in my hair. So I decided, instead of simply removing it, I should cut it my hair.” 

“Makes sense,” he agreed. “I hope that kid is going to apologize for his mistake, though.”

“He already did, after being forced to.” You let out a sigh. “But I’m not upset with him at all. It gave me an excuse to do this. My head really does feel lighter after cutting it so short!”

“I can imagine it would. I also think this is a good change for you. It’s more practical.”

“How so?” 

“Well, now that it’s shorter, I don’t have to wait for you to tie it up before horseback riding. Or for you to untangle the knots out of it in the morning.” 

“I never took  _ that _ long!” you protest, but Alyn flicks your forehead, silencing you. 

“You also would take the time to make it up for dates. I even remember Nico asking me what sort of hairstyles I liked, just so he could pick the best ones for you. But now, you don’t have to fuss over all that. I promise, you’ll see the further benefits of short hair soon.” 

“But…” You raise your chin, gazing up at him. “What do you think of it? Not from a practical perspective, not as a knight… but as Alyn.” 

He toys with your hair for a moment, brushing his fingers over the short locks. It’s a comforting, contemplative touch. You hum and lean into it, enjoying it until he breaks the silence.

“I’ll admit, I wasn’t sure what to think at first. But it’s quickly growing on me. I think you should keep it, instead of letting it grow out. You look super cute with short hair.” 

“D-Do you mean it?” Your cheeks flush at the compliments, and Alyn laughs when you look away. 

“I mean it. It’s cute, it’s practical, it looks nice on you. Promise.” 

“Thanks, Alyn.” You smile up at him, and he returns your gaze. Tenderly, he moves his hand behind your head, pulling you closer towards him, lips grazing against your own...


	3. Giles's Reaction

A part of you still wanted to walk away. It would be all too easy to step away from the door, walk down the corridor, and avoid him until tomorrow morning. And yet.

Something kept you rooted to your spot outside Giles’s room. That something wanted you to open the door, without knocking, and show off what you had done. The conflicting opinions locked you in a stalemate, neither one ready to give in to other. Your thoughts battle fiercely, running through every possibility at once. 

_ What if he thinks less of me because of what I did? He will probably like it, he has to, right? There’s no going back! But it’s just that  _ – _ I can’t go back! I made this choice, and what if… what if he doesn’t... _

You suck in a shuddering breath. You would have to face Giles eventually, no matter what. Slowly, you lift your hand, and knock.

“Who is it?” 

“It’s me. Can I come in?” Your voice is more timid than you expected, but it reaches him anyway. 

“Of course, the door is open.” There is a note of excitement in his reply.

You enter to find him hunched over a notebook, writing the last line. You stand still before his desk, waiting, fingernails biting into your palms. Finally, he lifts his head to look at you. 

Giles was never one to readily show his emotions, and this time is no different – he betrays nothing on his elegant features, not even in his eyes. You cannot bear the quiet as it drags on, but you won’t say a word until he does.

“Do you like it?” he asks quietly. You let out a sigh of relief as he breaks the silence. 

“I do,” you say, as confidently as you can muster. He smiles, leaning back in his chair to look up at you. 

“Then there’s nothing else to be said. If you’re happy with it, then I approve. Although…” He tilts his head to one side, frowning slightly. “I never expected such an impulsive decision from you.” 

“Well, I didn’t just decide on a whim.” You reach up, rubbing the back of your neck, looking away from him. “This afternoon, when I went to the orphanage – the one I asked you about attending – one of the children accidentally got gum in my hair. So instead of shaping my hair and removing only the parts stuck to the gum, I asked them to cut it all off.” 

Giles nods in understanding as you finish your story. “Perfectly reasonable,” he says, standing from his desk. He walks around it, coming to a stop before you. “And you should know, when your new hairstyle goes public, it’s highly likely that you will start a new trend among the women in town.” 

“You really think so?” You shoot him a skeptical gaze, but Giles chuckles, absently smoothing his hand over your hair. 

“I do. But, I’m happy I was one of the first to witness it. This hairstyle makes you look more regal. Like the queen you are to be.” 

“Giles!” You blush at his choice of words, unable to tear yourself away from his affectionate gaze. 

“You know I mean every word. Keep your hair like this.” He bends down, a low smile dancing on his lips as he gets closer. You want to reply, but your next words are stolen by a kiss. All too quickly, you fall victim to his embrace, his hands coming up to your hair, feeling the shorter strands with a gentle touch. You share that blissful moment, unable to pull away as your kisses become more feverish and passionate...


	4. Louis's Reaction

You pace in circles in the center of the ballroom, drumming your fingers together. As you walk, you find yourself missing the sensation of your longer hair floating behind you. Instead, your short hair bounces with every step. It was new, different – and a surprise for Louis when he arrived.

Part of you was excited to see him. He had sent a letter with Lucia earlier that morning, promising you a date or dinner after your lessons if he could manage it. But another part of you was apprehensive, glancing up at the ballroom doors. Louis was going to walk through at any moment and see what you had done.  _ What he would he think?  _

That question could only be answered by the person who steps into the ballroom at that moment. As Louis shuts the doors behind him, you turn with a smile. “Hello, Louis!” 

“Hello, how are –” He goes to return the gesture, but instead, his expression is marred by a troubled frown when he takes a closer look at you. He crosses the distance between the two of you in a few steps, reaching out towards your hair. When he takes hold of what’s left, you catch a fleeting sorrow in his deep blue eyes. His fingers brush over your hair, and he doesn’t speak for several moments. 

“... Louis? Is everything all right?” 

“You cut it,” he finally says, his voice small. “Why?” 

“There’s a bit of a story behind it… did you read the reply I sent with Lucia?” 

“Yes, you asked if I could go with you to the orphanage this morning. I had to refuse because of a diplomacy meeting and luncheon.” His eyes narrow. “Did one of the children do something to cause this?” 

“Towards the end of the day, one of the boys accidentally got gum in my hair. He apologized, and I returned to the castle. While I could have cut out the gum, I decided that it was a sign. That it was time to cut it all off.” 

Louis doesn’t respond. He absently runs his fingers over the short locks once more, the furrow in his brow deepening. 

“I’m sorry if you don’t like it,” you say, weakly. 

“I am sorry for my silence. I simply never expected you to cut your hair like this, and I miss it. I found the act of running my fingers through it almost soothing.” 

“Oh, Louis, I’m so sorry!” You move closer. “I wish I could grow it back faster, but… for now, we will have to deal with how short it is. Like looking on the bright side! It’s easier to manage, and a lot less heavy.” 

“Any other advantages?” 

“And…” You smile as one comes to mind, eyes glittering. “It won’t get in the way of kissing.” 

Louis’s eyes widen. He keeps his composure, but you feel the hand against your temple stop in place. 

“Like, it won’t slip off my shoulders, or need to be pulled back…” You are stopped when Louis places a finger over your lips. You look up at him, spying a serene smile on his features. 

“Perhaps there are more advantages than I initially thought. Allow me to add another to the list: I’m not constantly catching my fingers in knots.” 

“My hair didn’t have  _ that _ many tangles,” you mutter against his finger. Louis chuckles. 

“Of course it didn’t. Now, should we move on with our dance lesson?” 

You nod, and get into position. Louis’s arm wraps about your waist, his other hand guiding yours out to the side. You lift your chin and gaze at him, assuming the pose of a confident queen-to-be – 

When suddenly, you’re pulled into a kiss. There’s melting passion behind those lips, but before you can coax it forward, the moment is over. Louis leans back with a smile as you blink with surprise. 

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “I couldn’t help myself. You looked so confident and queenlike, and I was overcome with love for you.” 

You blush furiously, hardly able to meet Louis’s gaze until he begins the dance, guiding you through the motions...


	5. Leo's Reaction

Luckily for your nerves, you don’t end up seeing Leo at all before dinner. He’s hard at work in his study, trying to tie up loose ends before the ceremony preparations are in full swing. You go to your meeting with Giles, who compliments your hairstyle and agrees that it’s best to not see Leo and leave him to his work until the evening.

When the bells chime the evening hour, you depart and head for Leo’s study. While this is part of your routine – getting him out his study, making sure he eats dinner and has some human contact for the day – tonight is changed by the simple fact of your hair. You note your hand shaking as you knock on his door, and the way you suck in a shallow breath for confidence when he calls for you to enter.

“Hello, Leo! It’s time for dinner!” You flash your brightest smile. The sound of your voice makes him look up from his desk.

“That time already? I didn’t hear the bells –” His words are strangled when he glances up, noticing you. Behind his dark frames, Leo’s eyes are wide with shock. “What’s happened to your hair?”

“I got it cut,” you say. You reach up, absently tucking strands behind your ear – but they don’t stay, falling back into place. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“Well, no, but…” He removes his glasses, standing from his chair and coming around to the front of his desk. “It’s just all gone, now. What made you do it? Did someone say something?”

“No, nothing like that!” You shake your head. “Earlier this morning, I went to the orphanage. I don’t know if Giles mentioned it since you were working hard in here, but I visited and played games with the children. However, when I was asking them to play one last game… there was a child who accidentally got some gum stuck in my hair. Since there was no way to get it out, I had to cut it.”

“Oh.” He’s still frowning as he leans against his desk. “Did you have to cut all of it, though? Why not cut around it?”

“I thought about it, but… I also thought it was time for a change. Cut it all off, you know? Start anew for when I become queen!”

“Makes sense, I guess. But I’m going to miss the long hair. I really enjoyed braiding it in the morning, you know. And I enjoyed undoing it at night and running my fingers through it, and how pretty it looked on you.” He sighs, tucking a hand under his chin. “I get the appeal, but isn’t cutting it off going a little _too_ far?”

“What do you mean?” You tilt your head to one side.

“It’s just a drastic move. What if the nobility didn’t like it? Or the public? Or me?”

You open your mouth to argue in favor of cutting it, but before you can get a word out, you notice it. There’s a slight twitch on the right side of his mouth. He stops it before it forms his trademark smirk, but it was there nonetheless.

“Quit teasing me! Just say you like it, already!” Leo laughs as you step over, nudging his arm playfully.

“Of course I do! It looks great on you. I just never thought I would see the day when you cut it all off, though.” He reaches up towards your hair, smoothing his hand over it. You smile softly at him, unable to look away from his gaze. You hardly notice him taking your hand and pulling you closer, his face inches away from yours.

“I’ll miss it,” he murmurs, “but just know that I love this hairstyle just as much.”

“I know.”

Leo smiles as he closes the distance between your lips. His arm sneaks about your waist, drawing you closer towards him, with no intent of letting you go...


	6. Byron's Reaction

You run your hands over your hair, biting your lip. The hairdresser had cut more than you anticipated, leaving you with locks that barely reach your chin. It was your fault – you had asked for it to be cut short without specifying the length. 

Your new hairstyle had been a hit in Wysteria. Staff and public alike praised the look, complimenting it whenever they saw you. However, their opinions mattered little. You wanted to hear what Byron thought of it. 

But now that you were in Stein, waiting for Byron to come greet you, you could no longer deny the nerves creeping up on you. 

_ What is he going to think of it? What if he hates short hair? I doubt he would say anything to upset me, but what if he really doesn’t like it? _ You can’t stop your racing thoughts. They only cease when the door handle turns, dragging you back into reality. 

When King Byron enters, you stand, curtseying to him. “Byron.” 

“Hello–” He barely gets the word out before he cuts it short. His eye widens at the sight of you, taking in the change. You offer a sheepish smile as you raise your head, standing tall. 

“I’m glad I could come to Stein,” you say, clasping your hands behind your back. “And that I could get to see you. I hope that we can…” You trail off as you note that Byron has not stepped any further into the room – instead, he is frozen in place. “Byron?” 

He pries himself out of his reverie, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. You just… well, your hair is much shorter than it was before.” 

“And? W-what do you think?” You can barely stutter out the reply. “Are you surprised?” 

“Naturally.” He steps further into the guest room, shutting the door behind him. “Why did you cut it? Your long hair was just fine.” 

“It happened a little while ago. I had the morning and afternoon off, so I chose to visit an orphanage in Wysteria. However, a child sneezed when my back was turned, and some gum must have flown out of his mouth. But instead of removing it or cutting around it, I asked my hairdresser to cut it all off.” 

“Hm.” Byron gives it an appraising look as he steps before you, his fingers ghosting over your ear as he attempts to brush the shorter strands behind. “Well, it suits you.” 

“Really?” Now it’s your turn to be surprised. Byron nods, smiling down at you. 

“You should consider keeping it this way. It looks very becoming on you. Much more regal.” 

You blush, looking down at your feet. “Thank you, Byron. That’s very kind of you to say.” As you mutter your reply, you feel his hand cup your cheek, lifting your gaze. 

“It’s the truth.” He runs his thumb over your cheek, before bending down and pressing a kiss to it. “You should consider keeping it.” 

You want to respond, but Byron turns his head a little further, just grazing your lips. You respond with a feather-light kiss –  but all too soon you are swept into his embrace, kissing each other until you lose yourselves in each other's love...


	7. Nico's Reaction

Nico hurries towards your chambers as fast as he can. He had been observing the final candidates in the dining hall, judging them based on efficiency and ability to adapt to instruction. He had to ensure that he was choosing the best of the best for you. Nico was not going to settle for anything less when it came to selecting your new attendant.

As he got closer, he watched the hairdresser step out of your room, stopping to say her final goodbyes before closing the door behind her. When she caught sight of Nico, her lips curled into an amused smile. 

“You’re in for a surprise, sir,” she says. “Just you wait!” 

“What’s happened? Is she all right?” Nico must have appeared alarmed, because the hairdresser shakes her head. 

“Nothing horrible, unless you don’t like it! See for yourself!” She steps past him, leaving Nico alone to enter your chambers. He knocks, calling out to you.

“Hey, it’s me, is everything all right?” 

“Nico! Yes, come in! You’re just in time!” 

He opens the door, and sees you standing before the vanity. His jaw drops open at the sight of you. Every strange piece falls into place then: the reason you were back early, the hairdresser’s mysterious presence inside your chambers when you were not scheduled to see her, and your suddenly-short hair. It clicks together in his mind as he stares, unable to look away.

“Nico?” You tilt your head to one side. “Is everything all right?” 

“You’ve cut your hair,” he murmurs, his voice distant. “It looks so different.” 

You walk towards him, trying to catch his gaze. “Is it a good different or a bad different?” You don’t get an immediate reply as Nico reaches up, playing with your hair for a moment. There’s something you can’t make out in his gaze. You can’t help being nervous, shifting slightly as you wait for his opinion. 

“... I did enjoy helping you style it in the mornings. Even if it’s not going to be my job anymore, I never thought you would cut it. But…” He leans closer. His eyes glance away for a moment. You stare up at him, waiting– 

“... We’re going to need to change your whole closet around! And your hair accessories! We can’t even use most of them anymore! Before I hire a new attendant, I have to personally redo your entire wardrobe just to make up for this change in your hair!” Nico pulls away, striding towards your vanity. You rush to follow, peering around him as he opens a couple boxes. 

“Let’s see what we can still use.” He looks up and meets your gaze in the mirror, flashing a smile. You stare back, growing flustered under his intense gaze. Finally, he turns back around, smirking. 

“Is there something else you want me to say?” 

“What? No!” 

“Come on, be honest…” He places one of his hands on your waist. “You want to know what I think, right?” 

“... Yes.” You bow your head, putting it against his chest. “I’m sorry.”

Nico laughs, bringing his other hand up. He tucks his fingers under your chin and lifts your head. You are close enough to see the warmth in his eyes, deep and genuine. 

“I think you look absolutely adorable. You made a good choice, cutting it like this. Although, I’m not sure why you did it.” He leans down, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “But just know, you look even cuter than before.” 

“E-Even cuter?” 

“Yes, silly. Even cuter.” 

You open your mouth to thank him for his kindness, but he cuts you off with a kiss to your lips. Before you can get a word in, he deepens it, his fingers curling into your hair as he holds you close...


	8. Robert's Reaction

You knew who had to be the first to see. After thanking the hairdresser and seeing her off, you walk immediately towards Robert’s studio. You keep a brisk pace, save for one moment where you catch your reflection in a mirror. You pause, staring at your drastically different appearance. Doubt creeps into your veins, asking if you really made the right choice – but you shake off the feeling, continuing forward. 

The door to his studio is open, and you peek your head inside. His back is to the doorway as he works on a painting - you can make out the rough pencil sketch on one side as he begins to fill in the colors on the other. He is completely still. The only silent sound in the room is his paintbrush dragging across canvas, creating art before your eyes. You are mesmerized for a few moments, before remembering why you came in the first place.

“Robert? Is this a good time?” You whisper, not wanting to distract him. But when he hears your voice, he immediately puts his tools down, reaching for a towel and dipping it into his brush water. 

“Come in. I was just considering a break.” You know he’s lying – there was no way he was planning to take a break with how intently he was just working – but you enter nonetheless. As he finishes scrubbing cracked paint off his fingers, he glances up at you. 

Then, time freezes. His eyes slowly widen, hands pausing their work as he stares at you. You curl your fingers into the fabric of your skirt as you ask, “What do you think?” 

He ponders the question for a moment, before saying, “I think that all my paintings of you are outdated.” 

The joke breaks the tension, making you both laugh aloud. Robert stands up as the amusement dies down, approaching you. His hand reaches out to touch your hair, feeling the short strands between his index finger and thumb. 

“It’s much shorter, that’s for sure. I can’t ever recall a time when you had it not past your shoulders. It’s certainly different.” 

“I thought this hairstyle would be a good idea to try out.” 

“I have to ask, what possessed you to suddenly cut it off?” He holds your gaze, watching you with curiosity. “Did something happen?” 

“Well, remember how this afternoon, I asked you if you wanted to visit the orphanage with me? I went, and while I was there, one of them accidentally got gum in hair. When it didn’t come out very easily, I decided it would be best to ask them to get rid of it all.” 

Robert’s hand comes to rest against your temple. For a moment, he stares at your hair, before dropping his hand with a laughing sigh. 

“Of course, that’s the solution you come up with. Not that it’s a bad choice at all. It looks very becoming on you.” 

“Really?” 

“Indeed. I’m rather fond of this style. It’s new. We will need to update the portrait of you hanging in the hall. Perhaps you should come by later and let me sketch you.” 

“All because I cut my hair?” 

“And because I want to.” There is something playful about his smile. “Would you allow me the honor of drawing you?” 

“... Only if you give me a few kisses in return.”

“That can most certainly be arranged. I can even offer some in advance, if you would like.” He bends down, lifting his hand to guide your face to his. When your lips come together, the moment is warm and chaste. You lose yourself all too quickly as his arms wrap about you, pulling you closer...


	9. Sid's Reaction

The study was awfully quiet. You never noticed it before – work always seemed to add a dose of noise to the room. Whether the scratch of a pen, the flutter of paper, or a conversation between two or a few, something was always happening to fill the empty silence.

But now, you picked up the slightest sounds while settled behind your desk. People walked by and did not open your door. There were birds outside the window, but they had flown away a few minutes ago. Unable to calm your nerves, you fidgeted with your skirt, smoothing out the fabric, only to bunch it up again.

Waiting for Sid to arrive was torture. He was supposed to arrive five minutes ago – but as always, he bided his time. Luckily for him, this wasn’t something important, but you needed to know what he thought of the new hairstyle.

You heard his footsteps before anything else. They got closer and closer. Each step made your heart beat a little faster, practically thumping in double time when the door clicked open. As Sid stepped into the room, you shot up from your seated position. You hear him laughing, and you lift your head, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Did I make you wait that long? I’m pretty sure it wasn’t more than…” He trails off as he finally notices you for the first time. You bite your lip, keeping your gaze trained on him.

“What the hell happened to you? What did you do?”

“I cut my hair,” you say plainly.

“What possessed you to do that? Are you trying to impress me or something?” He swings the door shut behind him, coming around behind your desk. “‘Cause it isn’t working.”

“I had to cut it because of an accident.” You see him bristle at that, and you work to maintain your composure. “It wasn’t completely my choice.”

“Accident? Is that a polite way of saying someone attacked you with scissors or something?”

You gave him a look, continuing. “No. I went to the orphanage a couple days ago, since I had an opportunity to visit the children. While I was there, a child got gum stuck in my hair–”

“Couldn’t you just cut around it? Why’d you chop _all_ of it off?”

“Well, I decided that it was a better option to start anew. Get rid of it all and let it grow back.”

“This kid didn’t stick it in on purpose and pull the accident card, right? If he did, I’ll hunt him down.”

“He sneezed, Sid. He didn’t mean it.”

“Did you at least give him a stern lecture?”

“Sid, please!” You make a face. “You have no reason to be this upset about it.” You reach up, flicking his forehead. But before you can pull away, he seizes your wrist.

“Some kid was stupid and forced you to cut your hair. How can I not be upset?”

“It will grow back.” You tugged, trying to retrieve your hand. “Don’t worry.”

“You better, because I still don’t know how I feel about having longer hair than you or how the short hair looks.” His free hand reaches towards your hair, his touch unexpectedly gentle. “It’s gonna take some getting used to.”

“You will be used to it in no time,” you say with a grin. “Just watch. You will be asking me to keep it.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” he retorts. Yet he returns your smile, and you feel him release your wrist, instead moving his arm about your waist as the other cradles the back of your head. “And because of that, you owe me.”

“I _owe_ you? For what? What do you even – mm!” Your confusion is cut off by his lips. He smiles into the kiss, savoring the brief moment before he pulls away.

“Nothing you’re unwilling to give.” There’s a glint in his eye as he gazes down at you. “Just you kissing me until your hair grows back to the length it was before.”

“Sid! That’s unrealistic!”

“Hm. You might be right.” He pecks your lips again with a thoughtful hum. “Then how about until it’s longer than mine?”

“Still unrealistic.”

Sid laughs, but doesn’t tease you further. Instead, he leans in again, and you make no protests as his lips find yours...


	10. Albert's Reaction

On a visit to Stein, King Byron offers you the afternoon off. With a smile, he says that you should visit Albert. Nico cheerfully holds open the door as you exit the study, demanding details about Albert’s reaction. You laughed then, promising you would tell all. 

But now, you stand still before his door. You aren’t sure what made you stop. Your hand is poised to knock, and seconds ago, you were smiling. Is it nerves that are holding you back, afraid of what Albert will think? 

You shake your head, pushing the negative thoughts aside. Squaring your shoulders, you knock. Albert answers within moments. 

“Yes? Do you need something– ?” He cuts himself off as he recognizes you. You bite your lip as you wait for him to say something,  _ anything,  _ to break the tense silence. 

“Do not tell me,” he finally says through gritted teeth, “that the brat came after you with scissors.” 

“Who? Oh– No, no! Nico didn’t do anything like that? I did this myself! Don’t get mad at him!”

Albert sucks in a deep breath, looking for all the world like he has more to say. After glancing left and right, he ushers you into his room. You knit your fingers together, squeezing tight in an attempt to stop them from shaking. Albert shuts the door behind him before picking up the conversation. 

“Your hair is significantly shorter. Almost too much. Why?” 

“Because I had to cut it. And it’s not that short! It reaches my chin!” 

“Just barely. Is this part of some new trend among the ladies in Wysteria? Is that the reason you had to cut all your hair off?” 

“No, it’s not,” you sigh. “About a week ago, I managed to find time in my schedule to visit the townspeople. So I decided to visit the orphanage and spend time with the children. While I was there, a child accidentally got gum in my hair –” you see Albert visibly tense at this – “and I decided rather than fighting to get it out, I should cut it instead.” 

“Could they not simply have removed the parts that were stuck to the gum? Your hair must have been long enough to hide whatever was removed.” 

“I thought so, too. But… well, I really wanted to try something new, too.” 

Albert mutters something under his breath. You don’t hear him, and you feel your chest tighten as he steps towards you. You feel his judgemental gaze, examining your hair from all sides. 

_ Does he really not like my hair? Is the shock of getting it cut too much for him? Oh, no, what if he hates it? What if–  _

“Why did that impudent child put gum in your hair in the first place?” Albert’s question pulls you out of your thoughts. “Was he not aware that you were the princess and should not have done something so foolish?” 

“Again, it was an accident! He didn’t mean to!” You cross your arms, frowning at Albert. “And if you don’t like it, just say so!” 

“I-I never said I did not like it!” He blushes at your accusation, looking away. “I am not used to it. But adapting to change is part of my job, and I will grow accustomed to it with time.” 

“This isn’t a job, Albert. I’m asking what  _ you _ think of my hair.” 

“Oh. Well, in that case…” You let out a squeak as he pulls you towards him. A moment later, you feel him press a kiss to the top of your head. The soft sincerity of his actions makes you pause, and you lift your head to meet his gaze. 

“... I believe it is a very good look on you. Especially from this perspective.” His hand cups your cheek, admiring you for a few moments. You hum happily, glad that he likes it. Standing on your tiptoes and wrapping your arms about his neck, you surprise him when you tug him downward for another kiss. This one is more passionate than his, and the two of you lose yourselves for just a moment...


	11. Rayvis's Reaction

When you stepped off the carriage at Rayvis’s manor, you were instructed to go directly to his study. You knew the way by heart, so you let your feet guide you through the long hallways. You pass by a mirror at one point, and raise a hand to touch your hair. Without the weight of longer locks, you hold your head a little higher, your back a little straighter.

You reach Rayvis’s study. You knock twice, waiting until he calls to you, granting permission to enter.

“Hello, Rayvis!” You give a bright smile as you peer around the doorway, shutting the door as you step into the room. The curtains are wide open, and Rayvis is settled at his desk. He finishes the letter he is composing with a flourish. He lifts his head, and his eyes widen at the sight of you.   
“What… did you do?”

You hold his gaze as you move forward, trying to stay confident. “I might have been forced to cut my hair.” Rayvis stands as you get closer, coming to meet you. “There was an accident a few days ago.”

His hand comes up, as if to check you aren’t playing a trick on him. Fingers run delicately over your hair, pausing as they brush across your neck.

“You have indeed cut it. What sort of accident made this come about?”

“There was a child at the orphanage who accidentally got gum in my hair. He didn’t mean to! But, I did have to do this.” You look away, but Rayvis’s hand tucks under your chin and lift it back up again. He wears a reassuring, comforting smile.

“I’m not upset. We both know your hair will grow back with time, if you want it to. Besides… I think this new hairstyle has some benefits.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Such as?”

“If you turn around, I will show you.”

You entertain his request, turning to face the door. His fingers graze over your exposed neck, and you shudder at his teasing touch – before something warm presses against the nape of your neck.

“Ah! Rayvis!” You turn bright red, spinning back around to glare at him. There’s a self-satisfied smirk playing about his lips, taunting you.

“Just as I thought. Your short hair does provide easier access to some of your more sensitive parts.”

“That doesn’t mean you can just do things like that unexpectedly!”

“Oh? Would you prefer to know when I am going to kiss you?”

You begin to reply – when Rayvis bends down once more, kissing just beneath your jaw. He leaves a trail of kisses, moving towards your lips. When he claims them in a gentle kiss, you can’t help melting into his embrace. Your hands rest against his chest as his arms wrap about your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“Now…” he murmurs when you part, “we have actual work to do.” He chuckles when you pout. “Is that not why you came to Freesia in the first place?”

“It is,” you sigh. “But I like what we’re doing now. Can’t we stay like this for a little longer?”

“Only for a few minutes. Then we must get to work.”

“That’s fine with me.”

He hums, and you catch a glimpse of his smile before he kisses you, the motion soft and blissful. It’s as if he is promising you there is more to come, after all your work is done...


End file.
